The Immortal
by jebus-crast
Summary: Harry is stuck at the dursley's yet again. on the night of his bithday though, ha gets a few changes to his life. Sixth Year fic
1. Default Chapter

The Immortal

Harry potter sat in the smallest room of the most ordinary room at 3:35a.m. He was still awake due to fear. Fear that he would see his Godfather, Sirius Black, fall through the Veil of Darkness again. That is what he has started calling it since he had been seeing it every moment while he was asleep. Even with all of his efforts not to fall asleep exhaustion overtook him.

Harry's Dream

He was in a dark room where all he could see was mist. "Where am I?" He asked no one in particular. "You are in the Plane of Darkness." Said an unknown mysterious male voice.

"Who are you and why am I here?" Harry asked.

"I am Godric Gryffindor, Harry." Said Godric.

Harry just stood there in awe.

"I am here to tell you of your heritage Harry, I am also here to make you immortal along with your soul mate." Continued Godric.

"What other ancestors don't I know about, also who is my soul mate?" asked Harry.

"You are The Heir to Rowena Ravenclaw, and Helga Hufflepuff, along with myself, and When Voldemort tried to kill you he inadvertently made you heir of Salazar Slytherin. Oh, I almost forgot to mention, you are also heir to Merlin. Your soul mate should be here momentarily. While we wait I am to pass on all knowledge of the earth, both old an new"

With that Godric pressed his hands to Harry's temples and passed on to him all of the knowledge. When Harry opened his eyes Hermione Granger stood in front of him.

"Harry, why am I here?" She asked.

"Well Hermione, apparently you are my soul mate." He said.

"Oh my god Harry I am so happy, I have been in love with you since second year."

"I think I have always been in love with you Hermione. Ever since we first met on the train when you were looking for Neville's toad." Harry responded.

"Well you still never answered my question Harry. Why am I here?" She asked again.

"Hermione, this is kind of a shock to me so I think it will be to you too. We are here to be made immortal." Hermione just stood there shocked.

"we...we...we're what?" She asked dumbfounded.

"Yeah.... apparently Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Merlin are my ancestors, and They have decided to make me immortal along with my soul mate, which is you as you already know." He answered.

"Are you ready Harry?" Godric asked.

"Who is that Harry?" Hermione asked.

"That, Hermione, is Godric Gryffindor. Yes Godric, we are ready." Harry said.

"Ok Harry, You are about to go through a ritual that has never been done before. When we are finished, You and Hermione will be married and bound to each other you will both wake up with wedding rings on your fingers, and will be classified as adults with you ministry. Yes they will know about your marriage, and will say nothing about it. When you consummate your marriage Harry, she will be passed the knowledge that I gave to you, but do not worry, you will still retain the knowledge." Godric said.

"Ok Godric we are ready" This time it was Hermione who answered.

"Ok you two, Clasp your hands together." They did as they were told.

"Immortalus Boundus" Godric said.

With that Harry turned to Godric, and asked "Godric, will I be able to talk to you in my dreams ever again?"

"Yes Harry, you will. Every night from now till you defeat Voldemort, You will see one of your ancestors to train."

All of a sudden everything went black and Harry woke up.

End Dream

Harry woke up feeling refreshed, and it took him a moment to figure out why. All of a sudden his dream came rushing back to him. He looked down at his hand a there actually was a gold wedding ring on his finger. Inscribed upon it were the words "Immortalus Boundus" 'Hmmm....I guess I really am married.....Wait a second, that means I really can do magic outside of school.' With that he got up and showered and went down to breakfast. His aunt an uncle were already eating but his cousin was gone. 'Guess he's out beating up little kids again' Harry mused. His uncle was the first person to speak to him.

"Get me more coffee boy" Vernon demanded.

Harry said, "Ok", and waved his hand and the coffee cup was once again full. His uncle didn't notice this, but he noticed the ring on Harry's finger.

"Why are you wearing a ring boy, you aren't married." His uncle said.

"Actually I am Uncle Vernon. I can also do magic outside of school, and at midnight on my birthday, I am going to become the most powerful wizard that ever lived. Now, I suggest that you never cross me again or you'll wish that you were never born."

With that Harry stood up and walked over to his aunt spun his hand in a circular motion, all of a sudden a bouquet of the most beautiful flowers that Petunia had ever seen appeared in Harry's hands and he handed them over to her.

"I know that you never hated magic you just acted like it because Vernon forced you to." Harry said.

"But how did you know that Harry?" Petunia asked.

"I know everything now Aunt Petunia." Said Harry.

"But how?" Petunia questioned.

"Last night I had a vision and one of my ancestors gave me all of the knowledge of the Earth." Harry answered.

"Well since you're married now why don't you go live with your wife?" Vernon asked seriously rather than harshly.

"For protection, not my protection but yours, I don't need the protection anymore because I am immortal." Harry answered.

"Ok. So you're saying I could stab you in the heart and you would not die?" Vernon asked.

"Yes, I can also heal instantly" Harry answered. 'Now how did I know that? Oh yeah I know everything.' He thought laughing to himself.

"Can I try it?" Vernon asked

Harry thought about it for a minute then said, "sure, on one condition though. You are never to talk down to me again, and you won't treat me like your slave anymore. I will still do chores, but Dudley has to do the same amount as me, and we will live like a normal family, and I promise to never say the 'M' word, now will I talk about anything concerning it. All I've really wanted all of my life was a family. So is it a deal?" Seemingly never taking a breath.

Vernon thought about what Harry had said for a minute then replied, "Deal."

With that Harry took off his shirt. His uncle looked at him funny and asked him what he was doing, Harry simply told him he didn't want a hole in his shirt.

"So what are you going to stab me with?" Asks Harry.

Vernon picked up a butcher knife to show him and says, "This"

With that Vernon stabbed him straight in the heart.

"Now that hurt" Harry said. "Now will you pull that out?"

Vernon complied and watched the hole close up immediately.

"Now do you believe everything I've told you this morning?"

"Yes we do" With that Harry got up and did the dishes saying

"I'll do the chores today, but tomorrow it's Dud's turn."

While he was doing the dishes he thought of something, so he turned to his uncle and asked "Hey Uncle Vernon, do you mind if I build A workout building behind the garage? You don't have to pay for anything and I'll do all of the work unless you want to help."

Vernon thought about it and said, "Sure, and I'll help but on one condition"

"And that is?" Harry asked.

"You have to let Dudley use the equipment"

"That is fine as long as you promise he won't break anything and if he does you have to replace it."

Vernon said that that was ok with him.

"Ok, I have to go to the bank and get some money and I have to stop by MY ministry" Harry said putting stress on the word _my_ so that they would know what he was talking about.

His aunt and uncle said that that was fine and that they would see him later. Harry walked out of the house and raised his wand in the air then with a loud BANG A purple triple decker bus appeared in front of him.

"'elo 'er 'Arry wheres you 'eadin?"

"Diagon Alley Stan"

"That'll be eight sickles 'Arry"

Harry hands him the money and within five minutes he was outside the Leaky Couldron

"Thanks Stan"

"No problem there 'Arry"

With that Harry got off of the bus, and walked through the pub to the back to a seemingly normal brick walls until Harry took out his wand a tapped a certain few bricks, and the wall opened up to a very busy street full of witches and wizards. Harry Walked all the way down the busy street to Gringotts Wizarding Bank. He walked into the bank up to the counter to the goblin sitting there.

When the goblin looked surprised at what he saw. We..We..Well hello Mr. Potter I'm Griphook. I am your personal account supervisor. Before you go to withdraw any money, we will need to go to my office, there is some paperwork for you to fill out there." If Harry was surprised he didn't show it.

"Ok then." Harry replied nonchalantly.

Once in the office, Harry sat down and immediately Griphook took out a file of papers about an inch thick.

"These are all papers from your godfather, Sirius Black's will." This time Harry just sat there dumbfounded.

"Wh...Wha...What?" Harry asked stupidly.

"Yes, it seems as though most of these are deeds, but there is also the matter of the Black family fortune. He asks for half to go to you, 3,000,000 galleons, one quarter to go to Remus Lupin, 1.5 billion galleons, and to split the other half between Hermione Granger, and Ronald Weasley."

"Yes, that should do, although, you should put Hermione Granger's into my account."

"Why would that be Mr. Potter?"

"Because we are married now."

"Ok, also I have taken the liberty of getting you this money pouch, and this wallet. The money pouch is for Wizarding money, it is connected directly to your vault, and the same for the wallet with Muggle money. Also in your wallet, there is a Muggle Drivers license, along with a copy of your muggle Social Security card."

"Ok thank you Mr. Griphook." And with that, Harry got up, and walked out of Gringotts.

A while later, Harry was standing back in the Leaky Cauldron in front of their floo. He tossed some floo powder in and said clearly "The Ministry of Magic" He soon began to spiral and a moment later, he was standing in the atrium of the Ministry. He walked up to the registration desk and told the lady behind the counter "I need to take an apparation test."

The woman looked up and said, "Yes Mr. Potter, right this way." She led him to a small back room, and said to have a seat, and the tester would be right out. No sooner had she walked out of the room, when a short, plump, balding man walked in and said, "all you have to do Mr. Potter is apparate to the entrance to the Diagon Alley, and There will be someone from the Ministry waiting on you. When you get there, he will tell you to come right back here exactly were you are standing. If you complete this successfully, you will get you apparation license within ten minutes." Harry did as he was told and went to the entrance of the alley, and the man told him to come back and he did just that.

When Harry got back the man said he did an excellent job and as he was told he had his apparation license. He put it in his wallet with his muggle drivers license, and as he looked at his drivers license he had an idea. He instantly apparated back to Gringotts, and went in to see Griphook about getting a credit card that would work in the muggle world. He gave him what appeared to be a plain Visa, but if you looked closely you could read Gringotts in the bottom right corner. He thanked Griphook and went out into muggle London. There he got some nice clothes and suits. He put on one of the suits, and paid for the rest to be delivered back at 4 Privet Drive. With that, he flagged down a taxi and had it take him to the nearest High-End Dodge Dealer. There He bought two of the newest street legal Dodge Vipers and while he drove one, he had the salesman follow him in the other. The one he was driving was midnight blue, with cherry red racing stripes. The other was the same two colors only in reversed positions. They pulled into his home, and Harry called a taxi to come pick up the salesman and he thanked him and paid the fare to the dealership.

Harry walked in a bellowed, "UNCLE VERNON." His uncle came in red face and screamed

"WHAT IN THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING? TRYING TO GIVE ME A HEART ATTACK?"

Harry cracked a smile and said innocently, "No Uncle Vernon, I just thought you would like to see what I bought you."

Harry got out the keys to the blue with red racing striped Viper and tossed them to his uncle.

Vernon looked at the boy like he was on drugs and said, "What's this?"

"I know how you like to have the best car in the neighborhood, now there are two of these in the driveway. The red one's mine and the blue one is yours."

"That's all well and good but what kind of car is it?"

"Well you will love me like a son when you see it so come on."

Harry waved a hand and he made a blindfold appear over his uncle's face and said, "I know you don't like me doing that, but it makes your surprise better."

With that he led him to the driveway and untied the blindfold.

His uncle sat there with an astonished look on his face. He couldn't believe his eyes.

"Uncle Vernon," Harry whispered, "I know you don't like magic, but because of the fuel shortage, I've enchanted these to run without fuel and just off of magic."

"Thank you" Vernon said to Harry's astonishment.

"You're welcome Vernon, you're welcome."


	2. The Workout Room

The Workout Room

The next day Harry woke up bright and early to the smell of bacon and eggs. He wandered down to the kitchen to find his uncle reading the newspaper and his aunt cooking breakfast, while his cousin sat there waiting impatiently for the food.

All of a sudden Harry says, "Hey Dud, do you want to help me build a workout room behind the garage?"

"Why would I want to help you do anything freak?"

"I forgot that he wasn't here yesterday." Harry thought to himself. "Because your dad is going to help me and I'm going to put weights and boxing equipment in there. I even thought about making it big enough to have a full size boxing ring in there."

"Are you serious? My dad helping you, ha ha that's a laugh."

"No Dudley it isn't. I may even train you guys in boxing. I was state champion when I was younger. Anyways, Harry is paying for everything. He even bought the two of us matching cars." Uncle Vernon interjected.

"Oh Dudley, how would you like to learn sword dueling?" Harry asked.

"Now see here we may be on better terms, but I'm not going to let you have a chance at killing my son, even if by accident.

"That's fine Vernon, I am going to teach him using wooden swords."

"Well in that case, you can teach him."

Dudley just sat there dumbfounded. His cousin and his father were having a civilized conversation. Harry asking him a question snapped him back to his thoughts.

"How would you like to take a ride in my new car with me Dudley?"

"You really have a car? Is it fast? Can I drive? And if it's fast then yes I want to go."

"Come on then." Harry told him.

Soon they were out at the car and Dudley climbed in the passenger side seat. "Put on your seat belt." Harry told him.

A while later they were out in the middle of the country when Harry decided to leave a nice long patch of burnt rubber.

All of a sudden Harry spun it around and headed back home. They got to downtown London and Harry asked if he wanted to stop at the mall and eat.

"I haven't got any money." He responded

Harry said not to worry about it and that it was on him and Dudley could eat all that he wanted as long as he didn't tell his aunt. When Harry was done eating Harry gave him a hundred pound note and told him to have fun and to meet him back in an hour when Dudley said that he didn't have a watch and harry waved his hand in front of his face and said that he would automatically come back in an hour. When he left he went to a cell phone store and got two of the best cellular phones that you could buy and told them to just take it off of his credit card every month for both bills. By the time he was done it was time to meet Dudley back at the food court. When he got there he waved his hand over the cell phones and they were both fully charged. He handed one to Dudley, and then enchanted his to work while he was at Hogwarts.

Harry said, "Now Dudley anytime that you need some advice for something you'd rather not ask your parents about you can call me. I'll have mine set on vibrate in case I'm in class then just leave a message, and don't worry about the bill, it's going to come straight out of my bank account."

Dudley got suspicious. "Where'd you get money from?"

My parents left me some when they died, as did my godfather when he died. Would you like to see what our money looks like?"

"Sure"

Harry then proceeded to pull three coins out of his pouch and explained how much each is worth.

They got back to the house right at dinnertime, Petunia already had dinner ready and on the table. Harry said he wasn't hungry and went up to his room and called up Hermione on his new cell.

"Hello, is Hermione there?"

"This is she, may I ask who's calling."

"Your secret admirer"

"Oh, hey love what's going on?"

"Not much, how would you like to come over tomorrow and visit my aunt while my uncle, cousin, and I are working?"

"I don't think she'll like me harry, I am a WITCH."

"oh we've come to an understanding."

"Ok then....can you come and pick me up or should I have my parents take me to your house?"

"I'll pick you up, do you have any leather clothes?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

(A/N From here on out I'm not using parenthesis, they're so bloody annoying.)

Because that's what I'm gonna be wearing.

Where did you get leather clothes

Well, I haven't gotten them yet, I'm going to pick them up tomorrow.

Ok....by the way Harry, where are you calling from, the caller id said unavailable.

Oh, that's my new cell phone. I have the bill taken right out of my Gringotts account.

Oh...

Yes Hermione, you can call me on it anytime. Do you have a pen. Ok, the number is 937 555 4374

Ok, love, I'm going to get off of here. I'll see you tomorrow morning at ten am ok?

Ok, see you tomorrow

I love you

I love you too. Hermione responded

With that harry closed his phone and went to sleep. It wasn't peaceful though as a strange voice appeared in his dream.

_The one with the powers of the five will vanquish the Dark Lord is here._

_But before he can he shall die and be reborn from the ashes._

_For he is the dark phoenix, but shall be the only to walk in day_

_After his rising, he will be invulnerable _

_No one will be able to be close to his power_

With that harry woke up. It took him a moment before his dream came back to him.

I'm going for a walk, harry thought to himself.

He walked down to the park that was finally rebuilt and sat down on one of the swings.

A man came up behind Harry and started talking to him startling him.

You are the one from the prophesy aren't you young man. The man said

Who are you, and what do you want? Harry asked.

My name is Vlaad, and I have come to give you superhuman strength, and speed.

Ok, that sounds good enough, but how?

Like this.

Suddenly Vlaad has taken hold of harry and bit him in the neck

Oh shit, he's turning me into a vampire. Was all Harry could think.

Suddenly Vlaad let go of harry's neck, and slit his wrist holding it over harry's mouth

Drink and live Vlaad told him.

Harry did as he was told, and drank the offering. Suddenly the sun came up and the both turned to ashes. An hour later a naked Harry Potter rose from the ashes. He walked home and made it there in less than a minute. Wait I was bitten by a vampire, how am I walking in the sunlight. but more importantly, why am I not hungry from blood? Harry thought. He looked down at himself and noticed that he was naked. He jumped up to his window and pulled himself through the window, got dressed then wrote a note to his aunt and uncle and told him where he was. He picked up his car keys and got in his car, drove to the mall, and went into a store called 'Hot Topic". In there, he got a pair of leather boots, leather pants that left nothing to the imagination, and a tight black muscle shirt. He asked if he could wear it out and they said that it was no problem and showed him to the dressing room. There he dressed, and was headed out of the store when he stopped, and went back in to get a long black leather trench coat when he finally came back out again, he was all set. He had an hour left to get to Hermione's house. He made it there just in time as his watch went off just as he pulled off the road on to the curb in front of her house. He got out and put the coat on and walked to the front door. He was just about to knock when a very sexy looking Hermione opened the door.

Damn Harry, you look good.

Thanks Hermione, you look good too

Is that you Dodge Viper out there harry?

Yes it is.

Cool, MOM, DAD, come here and look at harry's car.

Her mom came from upstairs, while here dad came in from the kitchen still holding his newspaper

Her dad looked at harry menacingly and said, Come here son, we need to talk.

Harry followed Mr. Granger into the kitchen and sat down

Harry, do you love my daughter?

Yes sir, she is my soul mate, and I would give anything for her

Ok, now on to more important matters. Would you give me a ride in your car?

Harry just laughed.

Of course sir.

Don't call me sir we're related now, plus it makes me sound old. Call me david

How about Dave?

Anything for a ride in that car.

Ok just a sec. Hermione! I'm going to take your dad for a ride I'll be back in a few

Come on dave, the car is waiting. He got into the car and told dave to buckle his seatbelt because he was going to go for a ride for his life. Harry then proceeded to beat every roller coaster ride dave had ever been on.

Harry, you are welcome at my house whenever you want.

Thank you, That means a lot to me

Harry then walked up to the house to get Hermione.

He went in got her and went home.

When he pulled into the driveway and turned to Hermione and said,

Try to be nice to aunt petunia, she doesn't really hate magic, she just acts like it to please Vernon, but he's ok now too.

Then as a joke, he asked, Are the wives going to cook for their husbands today?

Yeah right Mr. Potter, you can cook for yourself. Harry gave her a puppy dog look and she told him not to worry she would cook for him while her and petunia were getting to know each other. Harry walked into the house and gave Hermione a tour of the house showing his room last. He had magically expanded it today and transfigured his furnishings so that the room looked decent enough. When they went in, harry started undressing, and Hermione told him she would give him some privacy. When she was almost to the door harry said Hermione, we're married you don't have to be nervous around me, and besides your going to see what my body looks like sooner or later, might as well be sooner rather than later. She considered it for a while and decided he was right. She decided that he was right and sat down on his futon, and told him to strip which he did very seductively. There he was in his room naked in front of his wife, and she just sat there staring in awe. To say that his body was completely perfect was an understatement. She came out of her stupor when she noticed he was dressed in a pair of ragedy old jeans and a black wifebeater. Well come on Hermione, you have to meet my family. He went down to the kitchen where everyone was sitting introduced them all. Once he was done with the introductions, he turned to uncle Vernon and started speaking

Vernon, are you ready to start working on the building?

Actually, harry, I've already gotten started. The footers are poured and ti's ready to be built.

Cool, would you like to go with me to get the lumber?

Sure. Dudley said he would help as soon as the lumber got here. Well, lets call a taxi shall we, we'll have to rent a truck to get the wood home.

The taxi came and picked them up, and took them to the hardware store, where they rented one of their trucks and enough wood to build the whole building, plus the trusses. They also got plenty of nails, shingles and three of the best hammers they had along with a square, level, and tape measure. They got home and Vernon wondered how they were going to get it all off the truck and harry told him that it would be done in just a minute, and when his uncle asked how, harry replied

I'm going to use a little it of magic, I'll put up a privacy charm so that no one will see us, then, I'll just levitate it off of the truck, would you like to watch?

Yes actually, I would. I've never seen anything done with magic before.

Prepare yourself to be amazed.

With that harry took out his wand, made a giant privacy bubble, then used his wand to lift it while he used wandless magic to pull it off of the truck. He then set it took it back down and killed the privacy bubble.

Vernon just stood there in awe.

That was amazing, no wonder you like going to school so much, I would too if I were you.

Ok, but I need to go back to the hardware store. I forgot a drill, and concrete screws.

With that he dissaparated and apparated to the side of the store and walked to the front and inside where he purchased the things he needed then repeated the process.

They started building the walls, and soon had put them all up. Harry magically put the trusses up and had his uncle and cousin nailing them while he was holding them. When that was done they called it a day and went in to see what Hermione and petunia were up to. To harry and vernon's surprise they were talking animatedly with each other while finishing dinner. The men went upstairs and changed and came back down just as dinner was being set on the table. They all ate and Hermione decided to stay the night so she called her parents on harry's cell phone to tell them that she wasn't going to be home that night. They put a locking charm on the door then put contraceptive spells on them selves when harry asked,

Are you sure you are ready to know everything Hermione?

Yes, love, I'm sure.

Ok.

After that, they started making love, and didn't stop until after 3 am, when they both fell asleep.

That night harry was visited by his ancestors.

Dream Sequence

Hello Harry

Who's there?

It's us Harry, your ancestors

Ok, what can I do for you?

Actually, It's what we're going to do for you. We're going to make you the most powerful wizard ever. Yes, even more powerful than Merlin over there.

What? How?

We're not actually giving you powers, we are just unlocking the one's you already have. You see, being the heir of the five most powerful wizards in history makes you the most powerful of all. You have shared your knowledge with your wife now you are to have your powers unlocked.

Is it going to hurt?

Yes, it will be worse than the crutatious. You will have five minutes after you wake up to tell your wife that you will be ok and not to bother you while it happens.

Also harry you can talk to the dead while you are aleep, so you can talk to all the people that you miss whenever you are asleep.

Ok, thank you.

You're going to wake up now harry goodbye.

End Dream

as harry woke up he shook Hermione awake, and told her not to bother him for a little bit because he was going to be receiving his powers but to be there when it was over in case he might need something then it started just as he finished talking to her. It lasted for all of five minutes. After that he passed out from the pain. When he awoke, he found Hermione sleeping on his chest. He woke her up and conjured them some lunch.


End file.
